A projectile may be subject to high acceleration during launch, for example up to 20,000G. These high accelerations and the resultant forces may lead to damage to components of the projectile during launch.
This is particularly so in projectiles which have parts which may move relative to each other such that on launch the relative movement of the parts may lead to a high impact collision between the two parts. This may lead to a shock wave propagating through the projectile which may create vibration patterns over a range of frequencies which may prove structurally damaging
One construction of this type may be where one part is rotatable relative to the other and an axial gap provided between the two parts so as to facilitate the relative rotation. Upon launch of the projectile, however, this gap closes rapidly causing a high impact collision which may damage one or both parts.